Pequeña
by okashira janet
Summary: Cualquiera hubiera pensado que una Nami convertida en una niña de ocho años sería mas fácil de sobrellevar... se equivocaban. Leve ZoNa.


**PEQUEÑA**

**Por Okashira Janet**

One Piece y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, maestro de maestros del shonen-comedia. Este oneshot esta basado en la película "One Piece film Z" así que sobre aviso no hay engaño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Zoro soltó un enorme suspiro, estaba acostado sobre las tablas chamuscadas del Sunny así que no podía encontrar su posición perfecta para dormir a sus anchas, además la reparación que Franky estaba haciendo al barco era _ruidosa_ por poner un calificativo.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, que en otras circunstancias le hubiera sido la mar de sencillo, giró la mirada un poco hacía la izquierda, lugar donde Chopper intentaba infructuosamente alcanzar un escalón del barco y subir a la planta superior, realmente el reno se había vuelto diminuto.

—Ey, te ayudo. —Robin lo sujetó por debajo de las axilas como si cargara un pequeño peluche y pegándolo a su pecho empezó a subir los escalones de dos en dos, Robin también había rejuvenecido doce años, pero Zoro era de la idea de que no había cambiado casi nada (de hecho él estaba firme en su pensamiento de que no había cambiado nada), pero igual es que para esas cosas no era muy observador.

—¡Ah-ah! —Se proponía echarse de ladito y arrullar el sueño atrasado cuando escuchó dos gritos que evidentemente eran de Nami.

—"¿Y a mi que me importa?" —Pensó cerrando los ojos con más fuerza e intentando escabullirse de los problemas de sus nakamas (era lo que hacía la mayoría del tiempo cuando dormía en la cubierta del barco). Pero esta vez no pudo cumplir su objetivo porque un pie de niño con su respectiva sandalia lo pisó en la cara.

—¡¿Eh?! —Se incorporó a medias al instante con la cara más furiosa de quien es levantado sin requerirlo de una apacible siesta, pero lo único que pudo ver fue a Nami pisándolo con el otro pie en el estomago para después pasar a esconderse tras su espalda.

—¡Nami-swaann! —Sanji estaba frente a ellos, luciendo tan idiota como de costumbre, con los ojos ligeramente perturbadores de quien planea algo pervertido.

—Déjame en paz Sanji-kun. —Nami habló con la seguridad de siempre, pero a Zoro le pareció que no estaba tan firme como todos los días, después de todo usualmente no lo requería como escudo humano para enfrentarse al cocinero pervertido.

—¡Pero Nami-swaann!, —Sanji movió de manera preocupante los dedos de la mano izquierda—, eres una niña, las niñas pequeñas pueden bañarse con los adultos, ¡soy como tu papá justo ahora!

—Su papá mis bolas. —Zoro sintió que un tic le latía en la ceja—. ¡¿Que tan pedofilo puedes ser?!, ¡idiota! —Nami tras él asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, Zoro creyó que caía en mundo paralelo, aunque, ¿qué más podía esperarse del Nuevo Mundo?, que Nami hubiera rejuvenecido doce años y ahora fuera una cría de ocho años que apoyaba sus comentarios contra Sanji para salvarse de él era casi bizarro.

—¿A ti quien te pregunto marimo? —El rubio se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios y compuso un semblante serio—. Siempre metiéndote dónde no te importa.

—¡Ustedes fueron quienes cayeron encima de mí mientras intentaba dormir! —Zoro bramó y Nami lloriqueó.

—Zoro, no dejes que Sanji-kun se me acerque.

—¡Y tu deja de parecer una niña indefensa!, —Zoro le rugió con malas pulgas—, ¡sé perfectamente bien que aún conservas tu mente perversa!, ¡sólo tu cuerpo ha cambiado!. —Nami lo miró fijamente con la boca entreabierta y por un momento, por un muy pequeño instante, Zoro realmente creyó que su mente también era la de una niña, como cuando el cocinero idiota había empezado a decir sandeces sobre verla crecer y florecer y ella se había cubierto el inexistente pecho sonrojándose y luciendo avergonzada y molesta. Pero al instante siguiente el embrujo se rompió…

—¡¿Y que más quieres que haga idiota?! —Para tener puños de niña seguía golpeando como una bestia—. ¡Este cuerpo no ayuda nada!

—¡Adoro a la Nami-swaan furiosa también! —A lo lejos escuchó la voz del irritante cejas de remolino, pero lo que era su cabeza ahora formaba parte del decorado del piso del Sunny, parecía que Franky tenía otra viga que arreglar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Zoro realmente apreciaba la capacidad de Franky para arreglar lo que ellos (y sus enemigos) destrozaban con relativa facilidad, el Sunny estaba casi listo, Luffy estaba por ahí saltando y diciendo algo acerca de patear traseros, Ussop inventaba nuevas enfermedades para no tener que ver en el combate, Robin leía un libro y Chopper estaba tirado a su lado, al parecer contemplando las nubes.

—Yojojoi. —Alguien le hizo sombra y distraídamente giró la mirada, Brook estaba parado a su lado, con el violín en la diestra y esa expresión de esqueleto divertido que tanto le gustaba componer.

—¿Y ahora que? —Gruñendo se puso de lado, era la segunda siesta de ese día que intentaba echarse, ya le hacía falta a su cuerpo dormir un poco.

—Creo que Nami-san esta teniendo problemas. —En el rostro del esqueleto se pintó una mueca morbosa—. No pensé que Sanji-kun fuera de esa manera. —Zoro apretó los dientes, ¿por qué tenía que molestarlo a él con esos sinsentidos?, ¿no estaba ahí Robin que usualmente era la sensata del grupo?, aunque claro, puede que Robin no le prestara mucha atención al hecho, las mujeres para algunas cosas eran muy raras y Robin nunca le había prestado atención a las perversiones y gustos del rubio a ser sincero.

Ahora que lo pensaba su nakama no era de la clase de mujer que se escandalizaba por situaciones por el estilo (de hecho Robin no se escandalizaba por nada).

Tratando de escapar a la presente situación paseó la mirada por el Sunny, Chopper no imponía nada de presencia estando en esa diminuta forma, Franky estaba trabajando y de cualquier manera quien sabe como se tomaría el asunto, igual y sólo le daba risa, Luffy ni siquiera era una opción y…

—¡Ussop! —Zoro puso una mano frente a la boca a modo de altavoz—. ¡Eee, ve a ver que esta haciendo el pervertido de Sanji!

—¡Con ese psicópata no me meto! —Ussop puso cara de enfrentarse a algo aterrador—. Lo vi con una cámara y una mirada muy extraña.

—¡Pues mira a ver que hace!

—Ni de broma. —El joven puso ambas manos en forma de cruz frente a su cuerpo—. Dijo que si alguien se acercaba lo sacaría a patadas.

—Pervertido… —El joven de cabello verde rodó sobre su espalda y abrió los brazos viendo hacía el cielo, Brook seguía ahí, observándolo fijamente—. ¿Qué? —Irritado lo increpó.

—No, —el esqueleto se río con gracia—, nada.

—Pues eaa, déjame dormir.

—¡Yojojo! —Las largas extremidades de Brook se alejaron por la cubierta y Zoro soltó un suspiro cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo, ¡es que en ese barco ya no dejaban dormir a gusto! La tibieza del sol empezó a arrullarlo, como un pensamiento molesto pensó que tal vez sería buena idea ir a ver que Sanji no cometiera estupro (o violación en el peor de los casos), pero relego rápidamente aquella intención, Sanji ciertamente era un pervertido de lo peor, pero Nami era su nakama y eso, no le haría nada.

Abriendo grande la boca se puso a roncar y no supo ya nada más de sí mismo. Cuando despertó empezaba a oscurecer, en la cubierta ya no había nadie así que se paró rascándose la cabeza, a lo lejos escuchó a Luffy quejándose porque la cena no estaba lista y a Sanji ordenándole que se saliera de su cocina.

Aún adormilado bostezó fuerte y se encaminó al camarote de los hombres, sorteó un par de hamacas y se talló el ojo, le tocaba hacer guardia así que lo mejor sería sacar una manta, ¡que bueno que había dormido toda la tarde!, aunque algo le decía que no es que pensara pasarse despierto la noche entera.

—¿Eh? —Cuando jaló la manta cayeron al suelo un montón de fotografías, desganado empezó a recogerlas para regresarlas a su lugar, pero al hacerlo se quedo mudo y completamente quieto. Eran imágenes en todos los ángulos posibles de Nami usando un vestido blanco con una cinta naranja en la cintura, las había con la niña agachada, acostada en la cama, lavándose los dientes, tratando de alcanzar algo en un estante. Era obvio que Sanji la había perseguido todo el día, en las últimas fotos aparecía Nami golpeando la lente de la cámara, pataleando en el aire y en una que otra quitándose a Sanji de encima.

Muy a su pesar Zoro debía admitir que era una lindura de niña, nunca se lo diría a la Nami adulta porque esa mujer era como un grano en el culo, pero en su nueva apariencia infantil se veía de lo más adorable con el largo cabello tomado en dos coletas y los enormes ojos castaños. De buena gana le hubiera gustado que se quedara así, de esa manera aunque los ordenara todo el tiempo no le molestaría tanto porque ya se sabe que los críos son inmaduros.

Una última fotografía pasó por sus manos, en ella el vestido de Nami estaba completamente levantado mientras intentaba patear a Sanji en la cara, el rubio tenía los ojos en forma de corazón, pero la niña se veía francamente irritada, se le había coloreado la cara del esfuerzo al golpearlo.

—Esos idiotas. —Sin poner mucho cuidado Zoro volvió a dejar las fotos donde estaban, igual la gata ladrona se tenía bien merecido un poco de tormento, siempre estaba por ahí ordenándoles y golpeándolos. Ningún enemigo le dejaba un chichón como los que dejaba ella.

**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Después de cenar Zoro se colocó frente a un barril en la cubierta, se pasó la manta por encima y se puso a ver la luna. Aún había movimiento por parte de sus nakamas, Luffy estaba muy entretenido jugando con Chopper en su versión mini, Ussop y Brook se estiraban para pasar a dormir en sus hamacas, Robin terminaba una partida de ajedrez con Franky y Sanji…

—¿Dónde estás cherry?, hoy vas a dormir con papaíto, ven aquí gatita. —Era un poco molesto (y un tanto perturbador) descubrir que a Sanji le gustaba tanto Nami que incluso se sentía atraído por ella en su forma infantil, usualmente el rubio pasaba de las niñas.

De cualquier manera Zoro sacudió la cabeza y poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla siguió en lo suyo, era una noche tranquila y no parecía que fueran a atacarlos, pero con la suerte de la banda nunca se sabía.

—Gatita, ¿dónde estas? —Escuchó al rubio subir las escaleras y soltó un suspiro, era una suerte deshacerse de su molesta presencia.

—¡Ey! —Soltó un instantáneo gruñido cuando un cuerpo pequeño se coló a su lado bajo las mantas y un hombro infantil se pegó contra su codo—. ¿Qué diablos…?

—¡Cállate! —Nami le chistó por lo bajo, para ser una niña tenía esa espantosa mirada de "haz algo que no autorice y te mato".

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —De cualquier manera la increpó con malas pulgas.

—Estoy escapando de Sanji-kun. —Sin prestarle demasiada atención Nami miró de reojo por un costado del barril, el rubio seguía buscándola.

—¿Por qué no te largas a tu cuarto y te encierras? —Zoro le gruñó.

—El cuarto no tiene puerta. —Nami rodó los ojos—. Franky todavía no la pone. —Cierto, había olvidado que con la explosión se había dañado.

—Pero ahí esta Robin. —No se iba a dejar vencer, le gustaba hacer la guardia solo, no con mocosas molestas a un lado.

—¡Robin cree que no tiene nada de malo que duerma con él! —Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron—. Que como soy una niña… —Por primera vez desde que la conocía Zoro vio algo que creyó nunca ver en ella, un rubor de timidez. ¿Sería que ahora que había tomado esa forma también se había averiado su don de seducir y manipular?, sinceramente no se lo tragaba, Nami era peligrosa cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja y al final uno siempre acababa debiéndole dinero.

—¿Y por qué diablos tienes que venir conmigo? —Fastidiado Zoro se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Para que te lo sepas que a mí tampoco me hace gracia! —Los ojos castaños brillaron coléricos como solían hacerlo en su versión adulta.

—¿Cherry? —La voz de Sanji llegó clara como el agua.

—¡Ah, escóndeme! —Automáticamente Nami hundió el rostro tras su espalda, decir que Zoro se había congelado era faltar a la verdad, ¡ella de verdad estaba actuando como una niña pequeña en esos instantes! Y sí, como siempre estaba usando a otros para cumplir sus propósitos, pero bueno, debía aceptar que ya toda la banda estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Podrías callarte cejas de remolino? —Con su cara de póker habitual giró la cabeza hacía atrás asomándose por un lado del barril.

—Silencio marimo. —Sanji estaba fumando y no le prestó demasiada atención—. Estoy buscando a Nami-chan.

—¿Para que pervertido?

—Que te importa.

—Si no la dejas en paz terminara lanzándose al mar. —Zoro se burló con humor.

—Tsk. —Sin ganas de pelear Sanji chascó la lengua y se metió a la cocina—. ¿Estas ahí gatita?, no te hare nada.

—Se fue. —Zoro suspiró y volvió la vista al frente—. Ahora lárgate tú. —Giró a ver a la niña, pero Nami sujetaba con sus manos su abrigo verde y su rostro seguía hundido en su espalda—. Oh por favor. —Gruñó malhumorado, pero ella no se movió, bien, si no se iba la echaría… en cuanto lo soltara… en cuanto lo hiciera…

Ciertamente el hecho de que su cuerpo hubiera cambiado tenía un par de inconvenientes, por ejemplo, el hecho de que los niños suelen arrullarse rápidamente y quedarse cándidamente dormidos. Zoro fue consciente de que los dedos de la niña fueron aflojando y que la cabeza empezó a relajarse, con un suspiro adelantó la mano para sujetarla y que no fuera a torcerse el cuello, ese simple hecho lo alarmó, la cabeza de Nami era tan pequeña que cabía en su mano, ¿o su mano era la que era muy grande?, sin ser consciente y con mucho cuidado tendió a la niña sobre sus piernas, al instante Nami se encogió como un gato usando su muslo de almohada. Zoro le pasó la manta por encima y le revolvió el cabello naranja, casi como al descuido.

Luego siguió con su guardia, viendo el mar agitarse, moviendo suavemente al Sunny de un lado a otro. El apodo de Nami era "gata ladrona", pero Zoro no le había prestado mucha atención al mote hasta ahora, ciertamente ella era como un gato, enroscada en sus piernas y dándole calor, como un minino pequeño.

—¡Marimo! —Estaba tan distraído que cuando escuchó el grito de Sanji apenas alcanzó a cubrirse con la manta hasta el pecho dejando a Nami escondida.

—¿Qué quieres? —Fingió un bostezo.

—¡Es real, Nami-chan no esta! —Esta vez Sanji realmente se veía preocupado.

—¿Aún la sigues buscando? —Zoro lo miró como quien ve a un enfermo—. Es la una de la mañana degenerado.

—¡Pero no esta!, en todo el Sunny.

—Ya te he dicho que seguro saltó al mar. —Zoro arqueó una ceja, para su mala suerte le empezó a doler el trasero por la posición forzada y el peso extra e intentó moverse, como consecuencia la niña le rodó parcialmente sobre el vientre.

—Idiota. —Sanji frunció el ceño.

—Solo se ha escondido de ti, ahora lárgate. —El espadachín lo miró de mal humor y el rubio se fue mascullando, en cuanto lo vio alejarse sujetó a la niña por los hombros y la acomodó de manera que su cabeza quedaba sobre su estomago, Nami era como un trapo en sus manos, los niños si que eran candidos e inocentes, la chica de veinte años ya se hubiera despertado repartiendo capos.

—¿De verdad no puedes quedarte así? —Con un dedo le golpeó la nariz y en el mundo infantil de los sueños ella sonrío.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Zoro sabía que Luffy era idiota, lo había sabido desde que se había unido a su banda pirata consistente en sólo dos personas sobre un diminuto bote de madera, pero aun así lo respetaba y seguía con lealtad.

—¡Más alto, más alto! —Había cosas de Luffy que se daban por descontadas, era infantil y le gustaba jugar, de hecho Zoro tenía la impresión de que era un niño grandote y nada más.

—¡Arriba!

—¡Kyaaaa! —Pero suponía que aquello superaba las expectativas de qué tan infantil podía ser su capitán. Con un suspiro Zoro puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas al tiempo que observaba a su capitán inflado como globo y a Nami rebotando sobre su estómago como si se tratara de alguna especie de trampolín. Aunque Luffy se veía la mar de divertido Nami no lo parecía tanto, sobre todo porque cada que se elevaba en el aire Sanji tomaba imágenes panorámicas de lo que se ocultaba bajo su vestido.

—Es tan mona. —Robin a su lado sonrió ladeando el rostro y Zoro sintió una leve, muy leve nota de compasión por Nami y su destino a manos de personas que eran todo menos convencionales.

—¡Bájame Luffy! —Nami rebotó una vez más y se elevó chillando unos diez metros antes de volver a caer sobre el estómago de su capitán, con saña intentó clavarle las rodillas, pero sólo le causo cosquillas al futuro rey pirata—. ¡Luffy! —La niña se elevó manoteando, pero esta vez el viento desvió su trayectoria, en sus molestos ojos castaños brilló una leve nota de pánico.

—¡Nami! —Al instante Luffy se desinfló, pero Nami ya había caído al mar.

—¡Yo te sacare! —Luffy y Brook gritaron al mismo tiempo y fue una fortuna que Chopper estuviera en una condición tan diminuta porque si no él también se hubiera arrojado al mar.

—Idiotas. —Zoro gruñó sabiendo que le iba a tocar tener que sacarlos, antes de que pudiera lanzarse al agua vio a Sanji arrojándose al mar en una perfecta pose de nadador olímpico, su rostro estaba tenso.

—¡Nami-san! —El rubio gritó con desesperación.

—Que sea una niña no quiere decir que no sepa nadar. —Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando notó que Nami se acercaba nadando al barco arrastrando con ella a Luffy quien tenía los ojos en blanco y echaba espuma por la boca.

—Voy por Brook. —Ussop se señaló a sí mismo y se lanzó al agua, Nami se sujetó del barco y alzó una manita hacia arriba, Zoro la observó por largos segundos, el cabello naranja pegándose a su frente y el vestido blanco mojado por entero, ¿era normal sentir sorpresa por sus agallas?, ella no era una niña, era una mujer de veinte años.

—¡Zoro! —La chiquilla gritó—. ¡Súbeme ya!

—Tsk. —Chasqueó la lengua para ocultar su momentánea sorpresa—. Siempre tan mandona. —Se sujetó de una cuerda y llegó hasta ellos, de cualquier manera se echó a Luffy sobre un hombro.

—¡Mellorine!, ¡estás bien! —Sanji ya regresaba al barco dejando atrás el rostro de adulto responsable—. ¡Déjame subirte! —Como si se viera enfrentada a mismísimo demonio Nami abrió grandes los ojos y se pescó del cuello del espadachín.

—¡Sube, sube, sube!

—No soy un elevador o algo por el estilo. —Zoro gruñó empezando a escalar, con su capitán al hombro y los brazos de la niña alrededor de su cuello—. Y me estas ahorcando. —Nami no respondió, en lugar de eso le pasó las piernas alrededor de la cintura para afianzarse más fuerte, en acto reflejo Zoro estuvo por pasarle una mano por el pequeño talle, pero luego recordó que no era una niña pequeña que pudiera caerse si no la sostenía, ¡era Nami la gata ladrona!, fastidiado llegó a la cubierta, le puso un capo en la cabeza a Luffy y apartó a Nami de mala manera. Ambos se quejaron.

—¡Si nos vas a salvar hazlo bien! —Sí que era un horror tener semejantes nakamas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El barco estaba reparado y Luffy planeaba una estrategia de ataque, que tratándose de su capitán consistía, seguramente, en ir al tum-tum y dar golpes a diestra y siniestra. De no ser porque la banda contaba con un reno diminuto y una niña de ocho años Zoro habría pensado que todo estaba tan normal como siempre.

Era una de esas tardes con sol pegajoso y relativa calma que siempre antecedía una batalla de consecuencias monumentales, Zoro ya sabía reconocer a la perfección esa aparente calma antes de la tormenta y seguramente sus compañeros también.

Luffy, Ussop y Brook estaban haciendo garabatos en un papel simulando su estrategia, acción que no servía de nada si no había alguien con cerebro asesorándolos, si bien Ussop podía llegar a tener buenos planes casi siempre surgían en momentos de necesidad (léase pánico extremo). Robin, Chopper y Franky mantenían un agradable juego de mesa, así que Zoro sólo tenía que sumar dos más dos para saber dónde se encontraban los miembros restantes de la tripulación.

Como lidiar con un cocinero pervertido y una niña malhumorada no era su idea de calma antes de la tormenta decidió entrar a la cocina por su propio pie y buscar algo para alimentarse.

—Uh. —Apenas entrar estuvo tentado de salir al descubrir a una niña con dos coletas naranjas estirándose para alcanzar una lata, esta vez llevaba puesta una faldita con estampados de conejitos y una blusa marrón.

—Zoro. —La niña parpadeó—. ¡Pásame eso!

—Olvidaste las palabras mágicas. —El espadachín se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Solo pásamelo! —Nami frunció el ceño.

—Si no las dices no lo haré.

—Como sea. —Nami juntó de tal manera las cejas que Zoro estuvo a punto de reírse, seguramente había sido una niña de lo más encantadora cuando había sido pequeña, maldad pura en un frasquito pequeño—. Puedo sola.

—¿Ah sí? —Zoro se recargó contra la pared mientras ella arrastraba pesadamente un banco para alcanzar su objetivo—. ¡Ahí viene Sanji!

—¡Kya! —Nami chilló y por puro reflejo Zoro la sujetó en el aire antes de que se diera un buen sentón contra el suelo.

—Ya veo que eres muy capaz.

—Eres un mentiroso. —Sus ojos marrones se incendiaron—. Me debes 50,000 berries por engañarme.

—Sí, claro. —Zoro la colocó en el suelo y le puso una pesada mano sobre la cabeza—. Repítelo hasta que sea verdad enana. —La ira de Nami explotó en oleadas de calor y fuego, pero aquello solo logró divertir al espadachín.

—Cuando vuelva a mi forma original vas a arrepentirte de…

—Eso si regresas. —Zoro fingió un bostezo y recargó el codo en ella como si fuera alguna especie de barra de cantina.

—¡Quítate de encima! —Por un instante Zoro se preguntó a si mismo porque la estaba molestando, quizás era el hecho de que podía hacerlo, normalmente Nami era demasiado repelente para acercarse a ella o fastidiarla, era una bruja volátil que repartía golpes bestiales a las primeras de cambio y jugaba con las mentes masculinas para obtener deudas de risa, pero ahora, siendo niña, era un objetivo mucho más sencillo… aunque eso no hablaba precisamente bien de él.

—Sabes, —Zoro le pellizcó un cachete fingiendo tristeza—, me caes muy mal.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. —Nami intentó darle un puntapié, pero Zoro la sujetó por la cintura y se la subió en un hombro.

—¿Cuál lata querías?

—¡Esa! —Los ojos de Nami brillaron mientras extendía las manos al frente, Zoro se dio cuenta con espanto que aquello no había sido fingido, la conducta infantil de recién había sido cien por ciento genuina, al parecer aquella fruta empezaba a afectar su mente después de todo, ¡se había estado metiendo con una niña de ocho años ni más ni menos!

—¿Dónde está Sanji? —La bajó intentando cambiar el tema.

—No sé. —Nami abrió la lata y sacó un melocotón que comió con gran alegría—. Me escondo de él.

—Se nota. —Zoro bufó y le quito la miel que le había corrido por la barbilla, fue sólo un segundo, sus miradas cruzaron, Zoro fue consciente de sus dedos rasposos pasando por encima de aquella piel suave y delicada.

—¡Gatita-chan! —Sanji hizo una entrada teatral girando en una sola pierna—. Con que aquí estabas. —Nami se pegó a él en acto reflejo, toda uñas y manos desesperadas, Zoro tuvo por un ínfimo momento la sensación de un padre protegiendo a su hija de un desdichado pretendiente (un pervertido pretendiente), pero tal pensamiento le causo una vergüenza tan honda que mandó a volar a Sanji de un tajo de espada y aventó a Nami lejos de sí.

—¡Eres un bruto! —La niña se cayó dejando ver sus delgadas rodillas y sus muslos infantiles.

—¡Y tú una bruja, bruja convenenciera! —Porque jugar así con la mente de Roronoa Zoro sólo podía ser cosa de magia negra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¡Listo!, habían ganado, el plan "contra todo y golpear-golpear" había funcionado (como siempre) y sus nakamas habían recuperado sus respectivos cuerpos (Zoro seguía en sus trece acerca de que Robin no había cambiado nada).

Como primer acto en el barco luego de haber recuperado su cuerpo Nami trapeó el piso del Sunny con el cuerpo de Sanji, algo que todos se veían venir y que nadie intentó evitar, ni siquiera el susodicho que gritaba algo que sonaba como: ¡Adoro el amor violento de Nami-swaaan!

Luego de llenar al rubio de chichones, torceduras y morados Nami pareció llegar a un acuerdo dónde él volvía a llamarla con sus motes ridículos y ella lo ignoraba con sus dulces y manipuladores "Sanji-kun" una cosa de verdad escalofriante de presenciar.

En definitiva todo volvía a la normalidad.

Después de tomar una, quizás no muy merecida, siesta Zoro se paseó por la cubierta del Sunny bostezando, encontró la puerta de la bodega abierta y se acercó para cerrarla, pero se contuvo sorprendido cuando encontró a Nami arrodillada adentro, al parecer guardando algo en un baúl.

—¿Qué haces? —No era un hombre que se caracterizara por ser precisamente curioso, pero no pudo evitarlo al verla encerrada en un lugar polvoso con su cabello que era como fuego llenándose de tierra, todo por decisión propia.

—Hum. —Nami giró a verlo, al hacerlo el cabello le cayó sobre un hombro y se lo acomodó tras la oreja—. Estaba… —Zoro le echó una mirada de lado y arqueó una ceja intrigado al notar que estaba guardando en el baúl la ropa que había estado usando siendo niña.

—¿Por qué lo guardas?

—No sé. —Nami soltó un bufido mientras doblaba la camisa roja que había usado cuando se había transformado en adulta de nuevo—. Supongo que es ridículo.

—Si lo es. —Él le dio la razón y ella tuvo que contar hasta diez, no se podía esperar comprensión de aquella panda de insensibles.

—Sólo pensé… —Nami finalmente cerró el baúl con fuerza y bufó fastidiada—. Que era ropa linda.

—Que nunca va a volver a quedarte. —Zoro solo recalcó lo obvio.

—Pero si tengo una hija podría quedarle. —Nami se defendió con la primera idea que se le vino a la mente—. ¡Eso sí!, jamás dejare que se quede cerca de Sanji-kun.

—Eso ni pensarlo. —Zoro sintió un escalofrío.

—Ni cerca de Luffy.

—Y Robin no es una buena niñera. —Zoro se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar.

—Pues tú tampoco te quedas atrás. —Nami colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas frunciendo el ceño.

—Pequeña malagradecida. —Zoro se abalanzó sobre ella poniendo la frente sobre su frente—. ¡¿Quién te salvó del cocinero pervertido en la noche?!

—¿Y quién me torturó antes de darme una lata de melocotones? —La boca de Nami hizo un mohín.

—¡¿Y quién te salvó cuando te caíste al mar?!

—¿Y quién me tiró apenas llegar a la borda? —Nami hizo presión con su frente para empujarlo hacia atrás—. ¡Ahora que me acuerdo me debes 50,000 berries!

—¡Maldita mocosa! —Zoro apretó los dientes mientras una vena le latía de manera grosera en la frente—. ¡No debí haberte protegido!

—¿Protegerme?, sí claro. —Nami entrecerró la mirada—. ¡Pues se te veía muy contento fastidiándome!

—Siempre te fastidio, no importa si eres una enana o no. —Zoro apretó los puños para enfatizar el hecho.

—Pues no te veo muy feliz.

—¡Pues lo estoy! —Sus miradas se cruzaron declarándose la guerra.

—Se te… —Nami estaba por contestar con sarcasmo cuando el Sunny dio un bamboleo, debido a sus tacones de aguja y al hecho de que estaba presionando su frente contra la de Zoro (que le sacaba bastante altura) Nami perdió el equilibrio, fue instantáneo él la sujetó de la cintura para que no cayera.

—Pues, —Nami ronroneó triunfal—, si vas a seguir tan servicial conmigo puede que te deje cuidar a mi hija.

—¡Ja! —Zoro exclamó en revancha, pero luego se dio cuenta de la vergüenza a la que se estaba sometiendo—. ¡¿Cómo si quisiera cuidar a semejante ingrata?!, —como si quemara la soltó y Nami cayó al suelo en un encanto de rizos anaranjados—. ¡Seguramente será tan manipuladora como su madre!

—¡Admite que te gustaba cuando era pequeña!, —debido al dolor de su agraviado trasero Nami lo fulminó con sus ojos marrones—, ¡no dejabas de mirarme con esa cara de papá primerizo!

—Maldita mujer. —Zoro gruñó dándose la vuelta para no seguir observando aquella desordenada cabellera naranja que personificaba al infierno mismo—. ¡No cuidaría de tu hija ni aunque fuera el padre!

—¿El padre?, —Nami parpadeó y luego una sonrisa ladina cruzó su rostro—, oii Zoro, yo nunca dije algo como eso.

—Uh. —Zoro fue consciente de que aquella mujer le hacía decir sandeces—. Sólo cállate. —Acto seguido salió de la bodega sintiéndose ligeramente acalorado, Sanji daba vueltas por la cubierta cargando un platón con bebidas.

—Oii marimo, como me siento benevolente te contare, cuando Nami-swan y yo nos casemos…

—¡Ni aunque fuera mi hija la cuidaría! —Zoro gritó exaltado y echó a caminar por la cubierta ante la mirada estupefacta del rubio, ¡claro que no!, él no era hombre de familia, era aventuras y peleas, espadas y adrenalina, era…

—_Oii ya despierta. —_Se recordó a si mismo con la niña de cabellos naranjas dormida sobre el regazo, su pecho de niña subiendo y bajando con cada respiración—. _Ya despierta. —_Y luego sus soñolientos ojos marrones al abrirse y la sonrisa de alguien que ha pasado una buena siesta.

—_Buenos días Zoro… —_Calor infantil removiéndose contra su cuerpo de hombre. Y supo que estaba perdido, porque también él extrañaba la sensación de manitas inexpertas sosteniéndose de su mano adulta para pararse.

De reojo giró hacía donde Nami, ajena a él, caminaba con un libro hacia el cuarto de las mujeres siendo escoltada por un hiperactivo Sanji que murmuraba acerca de boda e hijas muy guapas.

¿Cuidar a las hijas del cejas de remolino?, ¡ni en sueños!, pero si había una encantadora gatita de ojos marrones y exótico cabello verde… ah, podía pensárselo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Primer fic de One Piece y nada sale como me lo espero, pero vamos, los Mugiwara están locos.

_30 de diciembre del 2013 lunes_


End file.
